Field
The disclosure generally relates to accessing remote storage devices and particularly to accessing remote storage devices over remote access.
Description of Related Art
Storage systems are growing in complexity for various reasons including having to control an ever growing amount of storage devices, and having to retrieve and store large quantities of data, just to name a few. There are various advantages to providing access to remote storage devices controlled by one or more servers to a plurality of client devices, while reducing Central Processing Unit (CPU) intervention in these processes. Remote direct memory access (RDMA) provides direct memory access from the memory of one computer device into another computer device without requiring operation system intervention. However, this provides various challenges, such as handling a plurality of requests from a plurality of clients to permit high-throughput, low-latency networking.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section. Similarly, issues identified with respect to one or more approaches should not assume to have been recognized in any prior art on the basis of this section, unless otherwise indicated.